


New horizons

by Lux1224



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Just two kings talking after le last race of the 2020 season
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	New horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyouhomex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouhomex/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [ @loveyouhomex ](http://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wanted to thank her for keeping up with me and my nonsense.
> 
> This is a little something, a sort of Christmas gift for an amazing person. 
> 
> (It's not a pairing I am used to write about but I really tried because I know Seb is your fav, I hope you'll like it)

The race has been over for a couple of hours now. Seb got some beers for the mechanics and engineers, got two for himself and is now walking along the track. Every now and then he lifts the bottle to his mouth and takes a sip... but he is more fixed on his thoughts than on the amber liquid in his hands.

Racing for Scuderia Ferrari has always been his dream, ever since he was a child on a kart.. it was a dream and always will be. He is grateful to everything and everyone for the wonderful years spent dressed in red because, between ups and downs, he can proudly say that he was part of a piece of history.

Maybe it could have gone differently, maybe he would have preferred to end his experience on better notes, maybe... maybe.. As they often say in Italy "con i se e con i ma non si va da nessuna parte" and they are right - ifs, maybes and buts don't get you anywhere. It is for this reason that Seb thinks back to all the good moments spent with the red team, his teammates, his friends, the mechanics, the engineers.

He can't say he's glad he got dumped, but he's already looking to the future, looking forward to wearing a new color and getting into a new seat.

\---

The track is silent, the other drivers have returned to their rooms, some to celebrate, some to lick their wounds, some to say goodbye. Just the sound of people in the box taking apart and fixing all the pieces for one last time this year. A somewhat special year but that Seb surely will never forget.

In his wanderings Seb finds himself under the stage- He stops and looks up towards the podium. No one is there anymore, not even the people who remove the colorful confetti all sticky for the champagne that the drivers spray everywhere.  
He takes a sip of his drink and hears soft footsteps on the asphalt to his right but doesn't move his eyes - he knows exactly who reached him, he would recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"So... what does freedom taste like?" Lewis asks before bursting into high pitched giggles. Seb knocks their shoulders together and snorts a laugh "Stop it, idiota".  
"What? You want to tell me I'm not right?" but the German pushes him again - a little harder this time and Lewis loses his balance for a moment - "You know very well what I think and how I feel, we spent hours, days talking about it" Seb mutters trying to escape from Lewis’ fingers that are trying to get revenge by tickling the sides of the red dressed man.

Lewis's fingers finally collide with Seb's hips and he can't help but laugh out loud as he struggles to escape. "Basta... Basta! Please stop! I can't .. I-" seeing the other man with tears in his eyes and taking pity on him, Lewis frees Seb, and then traps him in an embrace.

Seb's breathing is still erratic and short and Lewis gently runs a hand on his back. "Seriously, I'm glad you are happy but that doesn't stop my disappointment with everything that happened" Lewis murmurs.

Lewis lets his arms slide and returns to lean his back against the wall, his gaze on the other man's profile. "I am so proud of you, for never giving up, for continuing to the end always with a smile on your face. And don't think that I'm stupid. As much as working with Ferrari is a dream, I see that you are finally free of weight ... I can see the huge rock that has melted and you can hardly hide your smile". 

Sebastian turns to Lewis with a raised eyebrow, confused "You haven't smiled like that for months Seb. I haven't heard you laugh out loud in a long time, it’s been years since you were carefree and happy. Now, before I get too cheesy and make myself sick. I just wanted to remind you that next year I will still be on the track so, even if you will be less visible than a red car, keep your eyes open and let's start fighting again" says Lewis before patting the younger man's head and turning towards the pitlane.

"Grazie.. and for the record-" Seb replies "I'm proud of you too but I let you know that even if you broke my idol's record, I'll never throw my knickers at you at a podium ceremony!" he yells at Lewis before starting to run in the same direction while the older one shows him two fingers laughing.

 _Let’s hope for a greener future_ they both think as they get out of their racing suits and join their respective teams in the last race’s celebrations.

**Author's Note:**

> con i se e con i ma non si va da nessuna parte = with if and but you don’t go anywhere  
> idiota = idiot  
> basta = stop it  
> grazie = thank you


End file.
